


Vendetta 2050

by aarimeaitw



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarimeaitw/pseuds/aarimeaitw
Summary: The year is 2520; 500 years since the discovery of elixir in the Earth's core. The mysterious substance was a blessing and a curse. The elixir took away all forms of electricity and power causing a year of mass chaos and civilization to regress. In return, it provided humans the ability to enhance their strength and alter their abilities. However, this new power plunged the world into darkness through nonstop warfare between the countries and empires. At least, thats how the legend goes. The remaining King torments his citizens including Mel. Mel will stop at nothing until the tyrant King is brought to justice . . . or rather until she takes her revenge.
Kudos: 1





	Vendetta 2050

I sprint across the paved road, dodging drunken bodies passed out on the ground. "Get back here!" I hear a male voice call out to me," I glance behind me and see a group of four charging straight at me. Not wanting to attract anymore attention, I slide into the dark alleyway. “C’mon baby,” the man slurs his words, “why can’t we just enjoy the party together?” The man sways back and forth, and his sword dangles dangerously loose from his hand. My quiet response appears to anger him as he attempts to snatch my long silver hair that’s tied into a tight ponytail. I gracefully glide past his arm and punch him straight in the jaw. I pull my white mask even higher past the bridge of my nose as two more men attempt to attack me. Without drawing my blade, I knock the two men unconscious leaving a teenage boy who appears to be the same age as me. Seeing his three superiors lying unconscious, the boy gives me a glance before running in the opposite direction. 

Sighing, I continue my search for my friend. Even with the night as my cover and a mask covering most of my face, I always seem to catch the wrong attention. I let Anna explore the New Year’s Eve festival marking 500 years since chaos first struck, but I lost sight of her. 

“Tch, disgusting,” I mumbles to myself as I pull out a black handkerchief and angrily wipe off the blood on my glove. I tuck the handkerchief back in my pocket and scale the side of a building. I jump from rooftop to rooftop letting the winter breeze brush past my face. 

I finally spot Anna standing in front of a market stall at the very edge of the crowd. I take a seat letting my feet dangle from the rooftop and watch as Anna attempts to hand the woman some cash. Horrified screams jerk my head to the right and I spot a suicide bomber. People begin to run away from the center of town shoving people, including Anna, out of their way. I slide off the building in order to help her, but, in midair, an explosion goes off. Unable to find my balance, the explosion slams me into a building, and I feel my body crumbles to the ground. Heart slamming into my rib cage, ringing in my ears, shaky breathing, pain radiating in my right shoulder, I slowly try to stand. Everything is spinning. I ignore the throbbing pain in my right shoulder in order to stand up and drag my legs across the paved road. Trying not to blackout, I focus on the mission at hand. One by one, I start lifting up rubble ignoring the pain in her shoulder. 

“Anna!” I shout, but with no reply. 

Letting adrenaline fuel me, I continue to walk around shouting for her, yet the sounds of fire crackling, buildings falling, and horrifying screams drown my voice out. I notice a hand sticking out from a piece of rubble. Please don’t let that be Anna. Please tell me that she isn’t anywhere near the town but instead on her way home. Lifting up the rubble, I allow an inaudible scream to escape my lips. My hope for her to be safe quickly begins to fade, as Anna’s light brown hair comes into view as well as the rest of her body. Instinctively, I quickly grab Anna’s limp body and carefully place it over my left shoulder. 

I run through the burning town desperately forcing myself to not stop and help the townspeople. Despite the darkness, I started weaving my way up the forest covered mountain jumping over logs and dodging trees. Making my way up the mountain, I hear the faint sound of rustling in the bushes. The sound becomes louder and louder until it is right next to me. Blindly, I throw three knives into the dense forest. 

Flicking open the scabbard, picking up three knives with one hand, closing my eyes, listening to the sounds of the night, throwing the knives in the relative area of where the noise came from, the three knives make contact with the trees, and a high pitched scream escapes the trees. Sighing from relief, I push away the bushes and see my three knives pinning down three familiar yet terrified faces by their shirts. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask sternly. 

“Hey Mel,” Derek chuckles uncomfortably. His deep voice moved with grace contrasting his 

girly scream from earlier. “We just…” 

“What happened to Anna!” Leo interrupts. 

“She got caught up in the explosion,” I say without letting my emotions interfere. 

“Give her to me!” Leo yells like a child as he yanks Anna from my shoulder. 

“Calm down Leo.” Jae says just with a cold tone. 

Leo responds, “Tch, whatever we need to take her to Tess.” 

I simply nod as a conformation. I join the group and continue up the dark mountain letting the wind brush past me. I close my eyes listening to the whistling of the wind. My enjoyment is quickly interrupted by the feeling of being watched. It's probably just Jae. After all, he is the only one who can see clearly in the dark. It probably bothers him that he can’t read me. The pain in my right shoulder begins to flare up disrupting my thoughts. 

“We are here!” Leo calls out. 

We run through the invisible barrier and into the house nearly breaking down the door. “Tess! Get the bloody hell over here!” Leo yells. A woman with black silky hair and eyes the color of gold peaks her head into the room. 

“What’s all the *hic* racket about?” She asks with a beer bottle in hand.Tess glances at Anna’s limp body in Leo’s arms and urges to, “Take her to the infirmary.” 

Leo lays Anna down on the table, allowing us to evaluate her serious injuries. She has 3rd degree burns all over her back, and her legs are broken. 

“Can you help her, Tess?” Derek asks softly. 

“I will do what I can,” Tess says, “Anna just started teaching me, so I have not had to deal with an injury this serious by myself.”

“Well do something!” Leo yells at her. 

They kept yelling back and forth, annoying me to the point of intervention. “Give her this,” I say bluntly.

I watch as everyone analyzes the vile in my hand. “Anna has never taken the elixir before,” I inform, “so it should be fine.” 

“Right!” Tess agrees, “The elixir should increase her healing speed.” 

“Give it to her now!” Leo yells again. 

Tess takes the vile from me. I watch as she attempts to prepare the vial for injection, but her hands become sweaty and they start to shake. “I don’t think I can do it,” she admits.

“What do you mean you have to!” Leo yells at Tess.

Taking the vile from Tess, quickly preparing it for injection, sticking the needle into Anna’s vein, I inject the elixir into Anna’s system. Everyone stands in anticipation for Anna’s recovery as I walk out of the room. Derek follows me and asks, “Aren’t you going to stay and wait for Anna to wake up?” 

“No.” I state coldly without explaining my choice. 

“Damn I hate her sometimes,” I hear Leo mumble, “Anna is nothing but kind to her and Mel can’t even give her the time of day.” 

“Don’t say that,” Derek responds, “She can just be a little emotionless sometimes.”

  
  



End file.
